1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece apparatus having a game function. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel timepiece apparatus having a game function capable of displaying the current time or displaying a game pattern for playing a game and raising an alarm at a desired alarming time by the use of a display including a digital display portion for a timepiece display and a figure display portion for a game display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently a so-called digital timepiece has been put into practical use that is adapted for displaying the current time in a digital manner. Conventional digital timepieces include a variety of types such as clocks, wristwatches and the like, in which merely the current time information or other information concerning the date or the day of week is displayed. Accordingly, conventional digital timepieces did not have any game pattern or playing a game in addition to displaying the current time. The present inventors previously proposed a timepiece having a game function, which is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 161,344. The timepiece apparatus having a game function disclosed in the above referenced patent application is adapted to display the current time or a figure for playing a game by the use of a display comprising a digital display portion and a figure display portion. It is desirable that such timepieces having a game function would cause an alarm at a desired time.